


Dating Naruto

by sexuallylevi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	Dating Naruto

\- Naruto’s body is naturally always warm and he thinks it’s super fucking cute if you hug him or cuddle him while you’re cold. His arms will wrap around you and pull you closer to him as his cheeks flush pink. 

\- His spiky hair is surprisingly soft! He loves when you play with his hair and often likes to lay on you and grab your hand and set it on his head, signaling you to play with it. Naruto will immediately relax into your touch and can quickly fall asleep from your touch.

\- Naruto has never been in a relationship before and he gets super shy when doing things for the first time. You’ll probably have to be the one to initiate the first kiss because he’s too nervous. He’ll pull away with a blush on his cheeks and avoid eye contact for a few minutes.

\- PDA isn’t a huge thing to him honestly! He likes holding your hand while you guys while around or you two sit and eat at Ichiraku’s! But he doesn’t always feel the need to touch you. 

\- Whenever he can’t sleep, Naruto likes to rant to you about plans he has for your future. Your marriage, kids, where he wants to live, being Hokage, things like that! Sometimes he talks for minutes until he realizes you’re asleep, but he’s still happy that you at least heard some of what he said.


End file.
